Yellowfang
Yellowfang is a battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, and orange eyes.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 81 and Secrets of the Clans, page 25 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Yellowfang is mentioned at a Gathering. When Raggedpelt is named deputy, Bluefur notices she is cheering quite loudly for him. She also notices that Yellowfang does not look like a ShadowClan cat, with a broad, flat muzzle instead of a slim, pointy one. It is said that she now works alongside Sagewhisker, as a ShadowClan medicine cat. It is also stated that she had been a warrior before becoming a medicine cat, which Bluefur thought that that was not a good sign and she didn't trust her – obviously thinking of Hawkheart, the medicine cat who killed Moonflower. Bluefur feels that medicine cats should have only been taught how to heal their Clanmates. :At another Gathering, Yellowfang seems to be mad at Raggedpelt, indicating they might have had a fight. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Before the book, Yellowfang was the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and a warrior prior to that. Brokenstar was training two kits, and fought them hard enough to kill them. Brokenstar brought the dead kits, Volepaw and Mosspaw, to Yellowfang, when Brightflower, the kits' mother walks by and sees that the kits dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became weak living on her own. Having not eaten in days, her coat became matted and bedraggled. While looking for prey on ThunderClan territory, she is seen by a young apprentice from ThunderClan named Firepaw. He attacks the old cat and almost kills her. Yellowfang insists him to finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan patrol comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the Clan. Firepaw was punished for not only feeding an enemy warrior but also for eating what was rest of the rabbit he gave Yellowfang. Firepaw's punishment was only to tend to Yellowfang by cleaning, and feeding her and changing out her bedding. :In ThunderClan camp, Yellowfang has to be taken care of by Firepaw, much to her dismay. When a kit rolls into her, she starts snapping at it, making the Clan think that she doesn't like kits. But when ShadowClan attacked, she defended the nursery from Blackfoot. Later, Clawface raids the camp, takes Frostfur's kits, and kills Spottedleaf; Yellowfang disappears, making the Clan think that she killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Firepaw found her on ShadowClan territory, saying that she was going to rescue the kits. They make a plan to get the kits back. A patrol of ThunderClan cats come by and some ShadowClan cats come to help rescue the kits. Yellowfang manages to steal Frostfur's kits back without getting injured. During the battle, Brokenstar told Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar. Yellowfang was devastated, for she had loved Raggedstar, and Brokenstar was their only surviving kit. :When she gets back to camp, Bluestar offers to give the position of medicine cat to her, and she accepts. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang, having replaced the recently deceased Spottedleaf as ThunderClan's medicine cat, is one of the first to know about the apprentice Cinderpaw's injury. Using all of her skill as a medicine cat, Yellowfang works tirelessly to save Cinderpaw and her battered leg. Due to her work, Cinderpaw survives. As she recovers, the two develop a close bond. :Later, when one of Brindleface's kits catches greencough from Bluestar, Yellowfang is unable to save it, and it dies. When Cinderpaw cannot become a warrior, Yellowfang takes her on as medicine cat apprentice. Yellowfang captures Brokenstar in the battle with his rogues. Fireheart walks in and urges her to kill him after all he's done, but she says that she can't because he's her son. She had a forbidden romance with Raggedstar, the former ShadowClan leader. ''Forest of Secrets :Yellowfang continues to train Cinderpaw to be a medicine cat. Yellowfang has to reassure Cinderpaw that it is normal for queens to die in birth sometime after Silverstream dies while giving birth under Cinderpaw's supervision, since she blamed it all on herself. :Towards the end of the book, when Tigerclaw attacks with the group of rogues, her son Brokentail does not help the Clan that has cared for him, and instead, he attacks his captors. Yellowfang endures great mental pain as she is forced to wrestle him away, wounding him so that he loses a life. Soon, the battle draws to an end, and Yellowfang drags Brokentail back to her den under the pretense of caring for his wounds. When she gets him there, she realizes he is a danger to the Clan and cannot be kept alive any longer. As Brokentail lies there complaining, she tricks him into eating deathberries. Brokentail writhes in pain as Yellowfang snarls at him how much pain he has caused her by acting so cruelly. Finally, in a defeated whisper, she tells him that she is his mother. He does not believe her, but there is no time to persuade him to accept it, and he dies, leaving Yellowfang with a great deal of grief. She did not realize that Fireheart had been watching the whole time. ''Rising Storm :Yellowfang trains Cinderpaw and, when satisfied she knows enough, gives Cinderpaw her medicine cat name: Cinderpelt. The two of them care for ThunderClan together. She is seen being very harsh on Cinderpelt saying she is a danger to the Clan, for she was often forgetting herbs because of her lack of confidence since Silverstream died. :Then, late in the dry summer, fire is started in the forest. The entire Clan is evacuated to RiverClan territory. Halfway there, Cloudpaw suddenly realizes that Patchpelt, Bramblekit, and Halftail are not with them. He informs Fireheart, who decides to go back to camp to find them. He goes back with Yellowfang, instead of Sandstorm or Cinderpelt, who also offered. Yellowfang finds Halftail while Fireheart finds Patchpelt. The two of the them are traveling back up the ravine when suddenly Fireheart spies Bramblekit clinging to a sapling. As he goes to rescue him, a flaming branch falls across the dirt, separating him from Yellowfang. Yellowfang, in an attempt to escape the flames, drags herself and Halftail back into the camp. It is too much for her to get Halftail to the safety of her hollow-rock den. She leaves him and crawls to her den, sheltering there. In the end, the smoke inhalation was too much. :Fireheart finds her, and she tells him that Brokentail was her son, and that she killed him, not knowing that Fireheart had watched her do it. Yellowfang also tells Fireheart that she wishes he was her son, and not Brokentail. She says she is not afraid, and StarClan can punish her for giving birth to Brokentail if they think they should. Moments later, she dies. A Dangerous Path :She appears briefly in one of Fireheart's dreams, alongside Spottedleaf. Fireheart does not see her, but recognizes her rusty purr. The Darkest Hour :Yellowfang appears in The Darkest Hour only along with Spottedleaf and Bluestar during Firestar's leader ceremony. Firestar is very happy to see Yellowfang, and she gives him his seventh life, which is the gift of compassion. She also helps him in the fight against BloodClan after Firestar loses his first life. In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :Yellowfang appeared in a dream to Leafpaw, and delivered a prophecy concerning Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, his half-brother. The prophecy was: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Sunset :The prophecy Yellowfang delivered to Leafpool in Starlight comes true in this book in the form of Brambleclaw killing his half-brother, Hawkfrost, by the lake, where his blood ran into the lake, causing it to turn red. Later, she, along with Bluestar and Lionheart, visit Leafpool in a dream, telling her that she will travel down a path that no medicine cat has ever traveled, and the three of them give Leafpool strength. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Yellowfang catches Jaypaw eavesdropping on Leafpool while she travels to the Moonpool to ask StarClan who should be deputy. Later, after Jaypaw is apprenticed to Leafpool, she catches him spying on Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. She argues with him, and warns him to use his powerful gift with great care. Dark River :She keeps catching and reprimanding Jaypaw for intruding on other cats' dreams. One time Jaypaw asks her if she can stop him. Yellowfang doesn't reply, leading Jaypaw to believe that even StarClan can't stop him. Eclipse :She appears along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm, talking about the prophecy and the kits' powers. She is the only one in StarClan that knows that the eclipse is coming. She is also the one to say that StarClan is defeated. She complains about the prophecy that was given to Jaypaw and later shared with Hollypaw and Lionpaw. She also says that StarClan should tell Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw the "truth". Long Shadows :When Jaypaw has a vision about StarClan fretting about the greencough in ThunderClan, Yellowfang is among them and tells the others that she would give her pelt to save the sick cats, but it would not do any good. Sunrise :In the prologue of Sunrise, she attacks Bluestar because Bluestar let the secret that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits "eat away at ThunderClan." She also comes to Jayfeather in a dream carrying a crow's feather with her, giving him a clue about who his real father is, who is Crowfeather. She says to him, "The time for lies and secrets is over. StarClan was wrong not to tell you who you were a long time ago." In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :In the prologue, she takes Bluestar, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf to a loud marshy place to discuss the prophecy. Bluestar says that it's too loud, then Yellowfang replies she meant it to be loud so no other cat could hear them speak. They discuss how to let Jayfeather and Lionblaze know which of the two sisters, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, is the one, but Yellowfang declares she will send an "omen of the stars" to the sister who is in the prophecy to tell her. :She then appears in a dream to Dovepaw, telling her that she is part of the prophecy. Jayfeather remarks how she isn't as scary as she looks after Dovepaw complains. :When Breezepelt attacks Jayfeather with Brokenstar, she tells him that she knows the cat that helped Breezepelt, but doesn't tell him. She hints there will be a battle with StarClan and the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :She appears to Jayfeather when he tries to walk in Flametail's dream, and shows him part of StarClan's hunting grounds. She tells him about life in StarClan, how they have all the prey they want, and are quite content, except when they see living cats suffering. When Jayfeather inquires about ghostlike spirits he sees, she explains that they are spirits of cats who are forgotten, and have earned their peace. She adds that she doesn't have to worry because no one will forget a "cantankerous old badger" like her. Jayfeather then shares with her his suspicions that the Dark Forest is planning something evil. She suggests that they go to the Dark Forest to talk to Tigerstar, and Spottedleaf joins them as they go. :Yellowfang seems unusually nervous as they enter the Dark Forest, and soon they run into Brokenstar. Yellowfang is incredibly uneasy around him, due to their history, and Spottedleaf orders her to go back to where she is loved (StarClan), while she and Jayfeather stay. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Yellowfang speaks in ''A Thankless Kit. She gives birth to two she-cats and one tom. The two she-cats die, and her only son, Brokenkit, survives. She buries her two daughters and gives her tom to Lizardstripe. Yellowfang is worried about this because of Lizardstripe's ambitious nature. This is probably one of then reasons for why Brokenkit turns out evil as he grows older. She then ends the story how she wishes Brokenkit was never born, and how she wishes Firestar was a son to her. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock, the narrator through this field guide, scolds Mosskit's complaining saying that if Yellowfang is grumpy then it's her own fault for disturbing her. Yellowfang's 'troubled' life took her from being a ShadowClan medicine cat, to ThunderClan's medicine cat. She died in a fire, helping her fellow ThunderClan cats escape. Rock admits that she was stubborn, cranky and impatient - and the most loyal cat you could meet. She bore a great secret during her life - she had, against the warrior code, taken Raggedstar as her mate and had kits. :When her kit Brokenstar became leader of ShadowClan, and made kits far too young to be apprentices fight for him, she kept loyal to what she believed was right and fled across the border to ThunderClan. There she ended up being their own medicine cat, and mentor to Cinderpelt. :Rock says that she blamed herself for Brokenstar's brutality, and is the reason she asked Bluestar to keep him in the ThunderClan camp as a prisoner. He also says that he can't imagine how much agony Yellowfang must have felt when she found out her own son had plotted against the Clan that had agreed to let him live; enough agony to kill her ungrateful son. Character Pixels Family '''Mate:' :Raggedstar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 67 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Brokentail:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 71 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: :Two Unnamed She-kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 71 Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree References Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors